The Amber Show
by Aiji Makurayami
Summary: Amber Talk show with Sailor Moon Villian and Others


*Light dimly illuminates the stage. Suddenly corny talk show music starts to play.*   
  
Singers: THE A~M~B~E~R* SHOW.... *they sing annoyingly*  
  
Amber: *walks onto stage perkily* hello and welcome to The Amber Show... I'm Amber... and today we're going to be reuniting long lost relatives... on this episode we have Dais and Malacite!  
  
::audience cheers as Dais and Malacite walk out::  
  
::a big sign above them flashes on saying "hug" ::  
  
Malacite: I REFUSE TO HUG HIM!  
  
:;big sign changes to "shake hands;:  
  
Dais: fine ::shakes Malacite's hand:: Happy?  
  
Amber: yes! Because as we all know....  
  
Audience with amber: I always get what I want  
  
Malacite: ::Rolls eyes:: How many times do we have to tell you people....DAIS AND I ARE NOT RELATED!!!  
  
Amber; yea...whatever..anyways...how long have you and Dais been apart?  
  
Malacite: 2,189...wait a minute.... I said we Aren't related!!  
  
Amber: so? Look at my amazing que cards of the future! They say YOU'RE RELATED! NOW SHUT UP AND TALK ABOUT YOUR PAST!  
  
Malacite: well I was a young misled lad.....I never meant to hurt people...and my psycologist suggested that I take up gardening or knitting to pass my time instead of trying to take over the world...  
  
Dais: you shoulda taken advice  
  
Malacite: SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH MY LONG SILIOQUY OF MY VERY TWISTED AND VOID CHILDHOOD!  
  
Dais: ::Rolls eyes;:  
  
Malacite: but you see.....no one cared...LIKE DAIS! No one cared about me and my wants...What about my needs?! What about my wants?! What about my warm fuzzies?! What about my rainbow colored socks with the little tosies!? DON'T THEY MATTER TOO:?!  
  
Dais: no!  
  
Amber: DAIS BE NICE OR YOU'LL HAVE TO SIT IN THE MEAN PERSON CORNER  
  
Audience; oooooooooooooo  
  
Dais: you should've taken his advice.... you woulda been much better off....  
  
Amber; :quickly before a fight breaks out:: So....Dais what about your child hood  
  
Dais: I was born... I lived a little....got my eye taken out by a hyper active 3 year old girl.....and joined Talpa ...  
  
Amber: you mean...no warm fuzzies?  
  
Audience: ::snickers;:  
  
Dais: No!  
  
Amber: so .... how did you and your cousin Malacite get along when you DID know each other?  
  
Dais: HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU MORONS WE'RE NOT RELATED!  
  
Amber: sure.....  
  
Malacite: I REFUSE TO ADMIT TO BE RELATED TO THIS ...THIS....LOSER!  
  
Dais: LOSER?! At least I actually came close to winning..... Atleast I wasn't killed by a fourteen year old girl!  
  
Audience: AMBER! AMBER! AMBER   
  
Malacite: OH YEA? ::stands up::  
  
Dais: YEA :: stands up also::  
  
Amber: THAT'S IT DAIS YOU GO SIT IN THE MEAN PERSON CORNER RIGHT NOW!  
  
Dais: fine! :: goes to the mean person's corner and sits there:;  
  
Amber: now...Malacite...tell us more about your..."warm fuzzies"  
  
Dais: well....I used to have some warm fuzzies when....  
  
Hikitsu: ::walks on stage:: ....  
  
Dais: HIKITSU?! I'M RELATED ...TO YOU?!  
  
Hikitsu: yea...why else would I be here...  
  
Amber: well..because...this is my show..and...  
  
Audience with amber: I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT.....  
  
Hikitsu: ::rolls eye and sits down::  
  
Natsumi: ::appears on stage:: Hikitsu time for the attempted summoning ::runs off stage::  
  
Hikitsu: well.....gotta go now.....::looks at amber: nice show...bye...::leaves::  
  
Amber: I REFUSE TO LET YOU GO :: flames for eyes::  
  
:;room turns dark with a dim red light illuminating the room::  
  
Amber: YOU HAVE TO STAY!!!!  
  
Hikitsu: ::Eyebrow raise:: NO! Hokkan needs to be saved  
  
Amber; fine get off my show! I don't need you! I don't need anyone!!!! ::turns into a negaverse monster:: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA :;laughs maniacly::  
  
Everyone on show: 0_0  
  
Hikitsu: ::makes ice snake thingies::  
  
Amber: ::glows purple:; NOW IT'S TIME FOR ALL YOU REJECTS TO PAY!!!!   
  
Dais and Malacite: ::run off stage::  
  
::Amber creates a big wave and douses Hikitsu with it::  
  
Amber: ::turns back to normal:: oh...look we're out of time ::in a nice voice:: Well ...This is Amber signing off.....saying...REMEMBER THAT FAMILY IS IMPORTANT.....I LOVE YOU ....AND YOU LOVE ME.....Let us get along more and find our family...well.....while the credits are rolling I want to bring out a very special band.....it's called the "Fruits" ....please welcome the DANCING BANANAS!  
  
Audience: yay!!!  
  
::people dressed as bananas walk on stage doing the can can::  
  
DB: We're the dancing bananas and we're here to say  
  
DUN DUN  
  
We hoped you liked....the Amber show  
  
DUN DUN  
  
If you please tune in at three  
  
DUN DUN  
  
So you can see us every week  
  
DUN DUN  
  
Please Tune in for more of the Amber Show  
  
DUN DUN  
  
If you have a really big quest  
  
DUN DUN  
  
Please try and do your very best  
  
DUN DUN  
  
So if you want to score more  
  
DUN DUN  
  
PLEASE REVIEW SOME MORE  
  
DUN DUN  
  
Now this is the end of our song  
  
DUN DUN  
  
We've been here...way too long  
  
AMEN!  
  
So if you please...tune in at three  
  
DUN DUN  
  
ON....AMFYTV-3 (Anime Movies For You Television)  
  
YEA!!!!  
  
::bananas walk off stage::  
  
PART 2 COMMING SOON!!! 


End file.
